


tenderly, tragically

by lveletters



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, No Smut, Polyamory, WHY ARE MY TAGS OUT OF ORDER, background hyunrry hyewon and maybe heechuu?, bookworm!vivi, cheerleader!jinsoul, chuu simps for everyone its just her nature, im uncomfortable writing smut of the girls, jinsoul is bi, just three sapphics in love tbh, not as angsty as the title suggests, skater!yves, the other loons are minor/support characters, uhhh we'll see where it goes ??, vaguely sexual topics might be mentioned though, vivi is pan, yves is a lesbian, yvesoul somewhat-bitter exes to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lveletters/pseuds/lveletters
Summary: Since the end of her freshman year, Yves figured she'd had the whole school figured out. She knew the sad stereotypes most of her classmates conformed to (conveniently ignoring her own), she saw how they interacted with each other.. She considered herself quite the observer.All was as it should be. The school was balanced. And, heartbroken as she was, her life was balanced.Until the sweet girl Kahei transferred from homeschooling in the country. Yeah, that might've thrown it off a bit.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Viian Wong | Vivi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. You Light My Fire Like a Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this! i'm in high school myself so i might update sporadically but please be patient with me and free to leave constructive criticism or like criticism period lol. age differences are a bit tweaked (minor change with characters like chuu, larger change with characters like hyunjin) this is only so i can fit all of them into high school at the same time (note- yeojin is in middle school). i kept them the same where i felt comfortable with them staying the same.

Jiwoo licked her fingers, letting out a delighted squeal. "These cinnamon rolls are _delicious_! You guys really should try some."

Hyejoo glared at the plate as friendly as she could. "Yeah... I don't think I'm missing out."

The older of the two craned her neck to peek across the table into a gray lunch bag- All that was in it was a bag of chips and a soda can.

"Right, right.. Because you're eating so nutritiously." She settled back into her seat and continued munching away at the famed cinnamon rolls, ignoring the glare she got from Hyejoo.

A rich laugh sounded out from a girl who- about two-thirds of the way into the lunch period- finally took a seat with the three (Chaewon had been tuning out the two rascals, used to and tired of these silly cafeteria arguments).

"Fighting over lunch again?"

Jiwoo's eyes lit up and a bright smile grew on her lips. "Sooyoung! Where have you been?" She scooted a bit closer, the two having sat on the same side of the table. "Lunch is almost over," She said with a pout.

Sooyoung chuckled and shook her head. "You know where I was." She'd gone out for lunchtime smokes practically every day now since sophomore year. It was a stress reliever for her (only a hobby for the others she sometimes saw out there, she thought) and if she was being honest with herself, probably a growing addiction.

The younger retaliated, "You never take that long. I thought you, like, died or something!" When she heard a stifled giggle from Chae: "I'm being serious!"

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?" She hummed, grabbing an apple from Chaewon's plate she knew otherwise would've stayed untouched, taking a bite. Jiwoo sighed, and Sooyoung was unsure if it was out of relief or exasperation. Likely both.

Before she knew it, lunch was over. Shortly after the bell rang, the phone in her back pocket buzzed.

_Haseul: i hate to bother you but can you show my step-sister around the school later today during my practice?_

Sooyoung's eyebrows ruffled and she found a corner to stand against as she started typing back.

_what lol? why me_

_Haseul: you're one of the only people i know for a fact won't be busy or studying when i need it to be done_

Sooyoung scoffed. She couldn't complain, though, Haseul was right.

_where is this happening_

_Haseul: she'll be waiting for you in front of the school doors. and don't worry about knowing who she is i sent her a picture of you_

Sooyoung slapped her forehead. Great. She only texted Haseul back that she was down to do it, and didn't bother waiting to see if she'd get a response before shoving the phone back in her pocket.

She hadn't expected her own answer before she sent it. As much as Sooyoung would hate to admit to herself, she was just lonely. Lonely, lonely enough before getting broken up with, lonelier now that she was single. Maybe... Just maybe, this girl could be her next best friend.

Jinsoul looked herself up and down in the bathroom mirror. _An image of perfection_ , she thought, running her hand along the side of her own cheek. The girl beside her also looked her up and down, but not with the same admiration as her. "God, are you in love with yourself or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be so jealous, Jungeun. I don't call you ugly. I think you're gorgeous."

"Hey, I never said you were ugly. Just saying, you were about five seconds away from drooling over your own reflection." Jinsoul laughed and playfully punched her in the shoulder, zipping up her makeup bag and putting it in her purse.

"So, let me guess, we're picking up Yerim from in front of the locker rooms again?" Jungeun asked, hand resting on her hip as she twirled to face Jinsoul.

"Tch. Most likely... Just our luck she snags the one girl on the football team, huh?" She got a light snicker in response from the younger, who began making her way out the bathroom while they spoke.

"It's a shame. That Hyunjin's a real cutie." The two continued walking, seeing a flushed Yerim waving goodbye to her girlfriend after they turned a couple of corners. Jinsoul felt a sting of pain.

Jungeun ran ahead of Jinsoul, happy to see Yerim, and Jinsoul had to force herself to act uninterested to hide the emotions she felt. She cleared her throat in the midst of the other's conversation.

"Will you two come on already? If I'm late to practice because of you I'm kicking both of your asses." An empty threat, they knew, but complied regardless. Walking down the hallway and passing the main doors, Jinsoul caught a glimpse of Sooyoung standing outside on her own, appearing to be waiting for someone. It only encouraged her to make her way to practice faster.

"Kahei, are you sure you'll be okay? I can quit practice if you need, you know, that Sooyoung is just a-"

Haseul was cut off abruptly by a soft but confident voice. "Haseul, it's just a high school. I'll survive, I think." She smiled, clutching her bag in her lap.

"You've never been in one of those before though! I just worry, you know, what if you.."

Kahei had by now tuned her step-sister out, having heard other rants of a similar caliber about a million times before. Sometimes it felt like Haseul forgot she was actually the younger sister here. She just seemed to have this natural motherly instinct, which happened to come with expecting the worst. Even when it came to just walking around a school. _Yeesh_ , Kahei thought.

Haseul sighed as she parked, grabbing her duffel bag from beside her. "Sorry. I'm sure you'll be fine." 

Kahei gave her a reassuring smile and laid a hand on her arm. "I will be. That Sooyoung looked like a nice girl. I doubt she's the type to like, rob me or something."

Haseul's eyebrows spiked up. "I wouldn't be surprised." 

Sooyoung had been mindlessly scrolling on her phone when she finally heard footsteps coming towards her instead of out towards the field. She took a look up to see who it was, and she figured it'd have to be the transfer- she had never seen this girl in her life- but more importantly, she was beautiful.

She looked naturally pretty, like she didn't have to try at all. Her long, warm brown hair was tied back in a messy-ish ponytail with soft-looking bangs that laid perfectly atop her forehead. She was dressed casually, in a matching set of light yellow sweats, but it flattered her very well.

Sooyoung didn't even notice she was staring until the girl became close enough to talk to her.

"You must be Sooyoung." The girl stuck a hand out.

"I'm Kahei," she continued as Sooyoung took her hand. _Her skin is so soft_ , she thought, which was almost immediately followed up with, _wow, I really am lonely_.

"Well, um.." Sooyoung cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck. "Let's get this show on the road then."

"..And _that_ would be Mr. Gould's room- He's a complete dick. If I were you, I'd be praying I got Allen instead."

Kahei had a bright smile on her face pretty much the entire tour thus far. Compared to the expectations Haseul had set up for her, this girl was surprisingly charismatic. She wasn't too bad on the eyes either.

_Jesus, Kahei, focus._

"That there, obviously," Sooyoung gestured out the window they were by, "would be the football court."

It was surprisingly close to the actual school, Kahei thought. She'd driven past other high schools in the past and she remembered them usually being a little bit more separate from the building.

She could see Haseul in her uniform, speaking to two girls, one with wavy brown hair and the other blonde. Kahei didn't see her in her full uniform often- she previously hadn't been allowed to attend the games and Haseul usually changed out of it before she got home- so for a moment there she hadn't recognized her.

Beside her, Sooyoung scoffed, arms now folded over her chest. Kahei took a curious look over at her. "What is it?"

Sooyoung shook her head, looking away from the window. "Nothing really. Just, that blonde one, with your sister? She's a fucking cunt."

Kahei was a little taken aback. She looked back out the window at the girl. She looked nice enough. She didn't usually indulge in dumb petty drama, but then again, she didn't spend much time around people in dumb petty drama either. This she had to know.

"Why do you say that?"

Sooyoung tapped her foot on the ground, cautiously fixing her gaze back on the blonde girl as well. 

"Do you really wanna know?"

Kahei took a glance at her watch. Haseul's cheer practice didn't end for two hours, at least. "I've got time to kill."

Sooyoung's back hit the wall and she slid down to sit, Kahei soon following suit.

The younger took a deep sigh before speaking. "Okay. Her name is Jinsoul."

Kahei nodded to let her know she was listening.

"So. Jinsoul and I become best friends our freshman year. Practically inseparable, right? The next year, we're at a party, one thing leads to another... And we're making out on her bedroom floor."

Kahei noticed Sooyoung scan her face for some sort of reaction. _She doesn't think I'm homophobic, does she?_ "Well, go on."

Sooyoung nodded, still an unsure expression on her face. "Of course, that's all that really happened then, because it was my first kiss and I didn't know what I was doing, and she knew I didn't know what I was doing, and all it really resulted in was an awkward talking session later that night.

"She came out to me as bi, I came out to her as a lesbian, and for a while, we were just this kind of.. duo that everyone else knew might as well be a couple had we put a label on it. Jinsoul being a cheerleader kind of skyrocketed us into WHS fame.

"There was a fair share of bigots, to say the least, even some on her own squad." Kahei's face became concerned, and Sooyoung paused to say, "Not Haseul.

"She started seeing me less and less in public, and one day in the locker room, in the middle of nowhere, some girls from the squad push me on the ground... Calling me a queer and all sorts of bad things." Sooyoung's face dropped when she said that, and Kahei could see the pain in her eyes reliving that memory.

"I mean, I didn't know what to do. I was caught completely off guard; I kinda just laid there.

"Jinsoul comes from around the corner and I think, oh good, she's gonna tell them to stop it. Instead, they _call her over_. And listen to this: she joins in with them. She says all those disgusting things to me, and even takes it a step further. She kicked me in the stomach."

Kahei winced just thinking about it.

"You know, I remember the next day, her texting me, acting like she was worried about me. Like I was just supposed to write off her treating me like that just because her 'friends' were doing it too."

Sooyoung laughed shallowly. "You know the worst part? I still love her. I see her a lot, and sometimes instead of that gut feeling I just got to swear her off... I think, what if I had forgiven her? What if she was just scared of the same thing happening to her?"

Kahei instinctively reached a hand out and rested it on her shoulder. "Hey... Can't change the past, right? No need worrying about it now. You can only move forward, yeah?"

Sooyoung nodded understandingly, and before Kahei could continue, she found the other girl's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Thanks for listening to my dumb rant. I know we don't know each other well but... It was kind of you to sit through it."

Kahei smiled. "Don't thank me for human decency."

The two had been sitting there maybe five minutes at the most and Sooyoung felt she was already boring the poor girl. She knew from experience with waiting for cheerleading practice to end herself that it didn't let out until around 5:30. She checked her phone. It was only 3:45 now. 

_Put yourself out there, Sooyoung_ , she remembered Jiwoo telling her. _You'll never forget her if you sit around sulking about it all the time. Go out with someone already! I guarantee you'll forget her lickity split._

 _Jiwoo, you can't just..._ I _can't just go out with anyone._

_Boring. You're gonna be sad forever._

Could it really be that easy, Sooyoung wondered? Before she could even think through the decision, let at least one thing in this storm of impulsivity be well thought out, her lips got ahead of her.

"Do you wanna, like, get out of here?"


	2. She's Everything I'm Insecure About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Chuu focused chapter based on Driver's License because I'm sad. Kind of a vent chapter. Based completely in the past.

_Jiwoo fumbled with her fingers in the passenger seat of Sooyoung's car._

_"I just feel bad you have to drive me everywhere."_

_"Have to? Jiwoo.."_

_Sooyoung's hand traveled to under her chin, looking her in the eyes. "I don't have to. I love this time we get to spend together."_

_She retracted her hand and Jiwoo almost instinctively reached out to pull it back._

_"Besides, I barely get to see you in school. And your dad doesn't like me because_ someone _took my hoodie home and got suspicious looks for smelling like smoke."_

_"Hey, I didn't even know that was what cigarette smoke smelled like!"_

_"Calm downnn, I'm not mad. I could never stay mad at someone as cute as you."_

_Jiwoo blushed, shaking her head as if that would shake away the red on her cheeks._

_Sooyoung was such a flirt. But only with Jiwoo. Only her special Jiwoo._

_Everything changed when sophomore year began._

_Jiwoo got back to school, and only a week after the summer break ended she was single._

_"Look, it isn't you... It's me. My feelings are just all over the place, and.."_

_Jiwoo knew she was lying. That fucking Jinsoul._

_Everywhere Sooyoung went she brought Jinsoul. Jiwoo was so sick of her stupid perfect face, and her stupid perfect body, and her stupid fucking perfect hair._

_And she was so mature compared to Jiwoo. She didn't cry, she didn't whine, she didn't stumble over her words- And it sickened her._

_It wasn't Jinsoul's fault, and somewhere in the back of Jiwoo's head she surely knew that. But that voice was so quiet in contrast to the others screaming in jealousy of Jung Jinsoul. Cheerleader. Thin. Blonde. Sweet. Soft-spoken. Confident. **Jinsoul.**_

_Jiwoo didn't get her license until October. She would drive past Sooyoung's house in the mornings and not see Jinsoul's car in Sooyoung's driveway, even though she knew Jinsoul was there._

_Jinsoul had sat in the seat Jiwoo once sat. It was no longer the one and only, the special, the forever love of her life, Jiwoo. It was Jung Jinsoul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.. that got a little personal. Sorry for a not actual update! I'm working on a completely Jinsoul focused chapter at the moment. Probably will finish it this weekend.


End file.
